emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6369 (15th October 2012)
Plot It's Chas and Dan's wedding day, and Chas is desperately trying to keep her nerves in check. As Debbie nervously awaits her induction this afternoon, Cameron steals an opportunity to see Chas by offering to deliver the flowers Debbie has bought her. Chas is dismissive when Cameron worries about what they're going to do and tells him she's dealing with it. Soon afterwards, arriving at Carl's, Chas plays a very careful game - convincing him that she's going to give them another shot and will leave with him that night, but she wants time to break up with Dan in her own way. With the pressure mounting, Chas asks Katie if she and Dan can get married first, covering that she's getting cold feet and just wants it over and done with. Katie is furious and after a slanging match between the two brides, the joint reception is called off. Chas then explains to a confused Dan that they're no longer having a joint reception - she just wants to get married and get as far away from the village as soon as possible. Later, in The Woolpack backroom, Cameron arrives to see a fraught Chas. She reveals that she has falsely told Carl she'll run away with him tonight, but in reality is getting out of there as soon as the wedding is over. Aware he will be left exposed by Chas's plan, Cameron is left reeling. Meanwhile, at Home Farm, Nicola is in control as everyone gets ready for the big day. As Declan leaves for the church, Megan looks at the accounts and spots a transaction to Katie for £250,000. She is furious to discover that her brother has ripped her off. At the same time, Katie is blissfully happy and arrives at the church looking beautiful. She enters and joins Declan at the front, while outside, Megan's car screeches to a halt. As proceedings begin, a seething Megan storms in and demands answers from her brother. Elsewhere, Jimmy is floored when Edna lets slip at the wedding that Carl has sold his entire share of the business to Charity behind his back. Fuming, he storms out to confront his scheming brother. Cast Regular cast *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Carl King - Tom Lister *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem Guest cast None Locations *Home Farm - Hallway and office *The Woolpack - Backroom *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Mill Cottage - Dining room *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Main Street *Brook Cottage - Front garden *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar and exterior *Emmerdale Village Institute - Exterior *Church Lane Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,450,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes